Train Ride
by ITILY
Summary: MXN Train SMUT, psychologically inclined. Please R&R.


**Train Ride**

Near really, really liked trains. He liked the way it glided over the rails in an almost ghostly manner and the sound the brakes makes of metal scratching against each other when it comes to a screeching halt. He enjoyed his rides to work at eight and his journey home at six every weekday. He enjoyed getting on the train even on the weekends, though there was never really a need to since he didn't particularly have a social life, still, it was nice just to go for a stroll sometimes. In fact, he loved the train so much that his house was filled with an extensive collection of miniature trains which ran continuously on their intricate network circuit all day every day, from the door to his bed. To the world, Near might seem like a freak with a strange obsession, but it didn't matter, because all he needed were the trains, they were his companions, a family he never had, the railway was just accepting in nature that way. You could be young, old, sick, broken, successful, or a mass murderer, it didn't matter, the train still does what it does and gets you where you need to go.

The people packed every available space in the tram, it was impossible to lift a finger without bumping into someone or something, but Near was used to it, huddling himself against a wall, even at such a time, Near found his train rides enjoyable, it gave him a way to have at least a little human contact in his isolated life.

"Attention, passengers. The train is currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Please be patient as repairs are being made. Sorry for the inconvenience," it was announce on the speakers after the train had stopped moving mid-way.

An inconvenience indeed, Near thought, especially since it was a full train and the AC just had to stop working. Outside the window, the sun was a blazing ball of fire even though it was already evening. Everything seemed to be going wrong on the tracks today, he sighed, though sort of happy for something eventful to occur in his mundane life after such a long time. Sometimes riding the train was an adventure.

Though he couldn't observe much being stuck to a wall, he could hear how lively the train had become, with people exchanging conversation, phones ringing here and there and the sound of an agitated baby crying. He closed his eyes trying to locate where each sound was originating from so that he could map it out on his model when he got back home. Maybe he should add a little malfunction to his design as well to make it more realistic.

As he mused to himself, a hand snaked its way around his waist, pulling him into the heat of another person and at the same time pushing him flat against the wall. His dark grey eyes widened, trying to turn around and face the perpetrator, while quickly grabbing on to his briefcase thinking it was a pickpocket. The heat on his back increased as the person behind him breathed down his neck, making him shiver involuntarily. Slowly, the hand around his middle went under his shirt.

Near gulped, realizing where this was going, this being not the first time he's caught the attention of a pervert with an odd appetite, though he felt equally helpless. He bit his lips, trying not to get upset, or to get judgmental, because the train always welcomes all. It's alright, bad days happen too sometimes, that's what makes trains so interesting.

It's just another form of human contact, he told himself, allowing the curious hand to roam his petite frame, toying with his rosy nipples till they were hard. He tried not to squirm or make any noise, the situation was embarrassing enough as it is with just him as the only audience. The man behind him nibbled his earlobe, then licked it apologetically, before trailing his tongue down his neck, his breath smelling like chocolates. Near clenched his fists, trying to hide his burning cheeks. This was the first time someone had so intensely explored his body, all the other perpetrators only grazed over his clothes, but clearly this person was out for more, and it was beginning to cause him distraught. As if to calm his nerves, a tender kiss was place at the back of his neck while those invading fingers went to assault his other nipple. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle his ragged breathing that would certainly catch someone's attention. Beads of sweat ran down from his hairline to his chin, his skin flushing a bright red from the heat around him and inside him.

What's happening, he asked himself, wondering why he was reacting this way when an absolute stranger was playing with his chest. He had always been peculiar, but he never knew he had any hidden perverse tendencies. Was he actually enjoying being molested this way? No, that can't be true, he refused to accept it…It was simply the train, being on it and being touched, it was making him feel these things, as if the hands around him were an extension of the railway coming to life. At that thought, he became more submissive as the callous hand ran down from his chest to the waistband of his slacks, dipping under them. He panted even harder into his hand as the man palmed his slight erection, pulling his underwear aside to stroke him fully.

It was beginning to seem almost impossible to keep quiet as he felt himself getting wetter, soaking in sweat and precum, becoming nearly euphoric with a pleasure he had never known. Another hand reached under his shirt again and began rubbing his aching nipples, giving them the affection they seek, while the hand in his pants slid a finger inside him.

"MMh!" he yelped in surprise, causing some heads to turn. The hands that were all over him a moment ago retracted immediately, leaving him in a disheveled mess with no proper explanation.

"Are you all right?" A girl next to him asked, blinking her large brown eyes at him. He nodded bashfully, "Fine," he answered breathlessly and started to push his way through the crowd towards the bathroom, not realizing that he was being followed. He had just opened the bathroom door when he was forcefully shoved forward, stumbling haphazardly into the cramped space and hearing the door lock behind him. He turned quickly, covering himself protectively with his briefcase as he was now faced with a potential life threatening situation.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at the man in the eye whose face hit him with sudden recognition.

The familiar gothic looking blonde who had always ridden the train around the same time as him smiled, "Hi Near."

Near gulped silently, "W-why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Silly, you should know that, I'm Mello, your lover," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What?" Near gasped softly, backing away into a corner, "This isn't funny, if you don't leave me alone, I'm calling for help-"

Bang! A fist slammed down to the wall next to his face, making him jump, his eyes becoming wide like saucers. "You know what's not funny, this game you're playing," the blonde gritted his teeth, then a second later his eyes soften, smiling almost jokingly, "Come on Near, did you hit your head? It's me, we've been together for a year."

Near curled a lock of his hair with a shaky finger to get a hold of himself, trying to at least process what was going on. A year ago? That's about when he started to see the blonde taking the train, but they've never had any other point of contact besides being passengers with a mutual schedule, or so he thought. What had he done in that time that could cause such a grave misunderstanding with someone he never spoke with or even smiled at? Nothing, nothing at all, the man was delusional, he needed help.

"You're crazy, I don't want anything to do with you," he said, still keeping his face perfectly composed, perhaps a little more brave because he was on a train than if it were anywhere else.

"Stop it Near, just stop," the man hissed, grabbing his shoulders with an iron grip. Not a moment later, his hands relaxed and wrapped themselves around Near who was frightened stiff. "No, don't say that, you're all that I have, don't push me away, I love you," Mello sniffed, a few tears damping Near's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do anything for you," Near said nervously, trying to get free under the man's grasp. "You need professional help," he continued, despite the fear creeping in his veins.

"No! No!" The blonde growled, "I don't need anyone but you," he whimpered, turning from angry to sad.

"But I don't love you, I don't even know you, please just leave me alone," Near almost begged.

"Are you cheating on me?" the blonde questioned suddenly, his blue eyes burning intensely. "Is this what this is about? You want to leave me and run off with one of those guys? But guess what?" An insane glint flickered in his eyes as he pulled out a rolled up bunch of paper from his pocket.

"Ugh," Near quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from throwing up when the blonde unfolded the paper. Inside were six chopped off human fingers of different colors, which meant it came from more than just one person.

"Looks like they won't be touching you anytime soon," the blonde grinned triumphantly to himself.

"W-Wha-" Near stuttered, unable to find his words.

"You think I wouldn't know," Mello spat, grabbing Near's chin harshly, "I saw them touching you, and you LET THEM!"

Near shook like a leaf, his lashes damped with tears as he realized those fingers belonged to his previous molesters. "P-please don't hurt me," his lips trembled.

Mello's eyes soften at Near, "Of course not, I love you," he smiled, kissing the younger man on the lips. He nibbled at Near's lower lip for entrance, to which Near granted in fear for his life. Their saliva mixed as their tongues move against each other like waves crashing together. A hand dipped into his pants and started pumping his diminishing erection from earlier.

"Mmh," Near was able to moan more freely now, trying hard not to feel disgusted at himself for feeling good.

"Suck," the blonde ordered, pressing three fingers against Near's lips. Near did so obediently, wondering what Mello was going to do to him, chills popping up his skin as he thought of the possibilities.

Mello pressed his moist finger into Near, earning a groan of discomfort. "St-op!" Near pushed away, "What're you doing?"

"Don't worry," the blonde soothed, kissing his cheek, "We'll be together, that's all that matters," he answered, pressing his lips to Near's to silence any further questions.

Two more fingers were added inside Near who was too scared to utter a sound. His insides became soft and squishy that Mello's fingers could move in and out with ease. Slowly, Mello removed his fingers and positioned himself at Near's entrance.

Near stared wide eyed at his attacker, holding on to the wall as Mello hoisted his legs up to his waist. "Tell me you love me," Mello whispered in his ear.

"I…love you," he managed to choke out, despite the shock of everything happening to him.

Mello smiled happily, "I love you Near, you're the only one for me," he said, pushing into Near's insides.

"Ngh!" Near bit his lips, muffling the urge to yell no.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," the blonde kept repeating incessantly as he thrust in and out of Near.

Near closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was a bumpy ride rocking him as Mello moved faster and deeper. Mello pulled him into a kiss again as his hand wandered around Near's body, pumping his length, causing him to shudder in pleasure despite the pain shooting up his spine.

Suddenly, Mello stopped, taking Near's hand and placing it where they're bodies were joined, "Look, we're one," he said, as if Near needed to be told such things. Dark eyes looked away in shame, tears threatening to fall, he felt dirty to be one with anything besides his beloved trains.

Mello didn't mind Near's silence and continued to move, more aggressively than before, sucking hard on the nape of his neck.

"Ha, ah," Mello's voice moaned in his ears while he was turning faint trying to contain his own sobs. Pulling Near into his arms, Mello thrust into Near's tight insides until they finally released into each other.

"Mm," Mello mumbled in relief, pulling out slowly and kissing Near on the forehead, "I really do love you so much."

Near turned his head away, afraid to show any more weakness in front of a stranger as a few tears escaped his eyes. Maybe the man finally had enough and would leave him alone at last.

"Look Near, I got this for you," Mello started after putting on his pants, flashing a cell phone in front of Near.

"I-I don't want it, please just leave me alone," Near turned away again, wearing his clothes properly with his shaky fingers.

"Look," Mello continued, obviously not listening to Near, "All you have to do is press this button, and Boom! No more trains."

This finally caught Near's attention, "W-what?"

"It's a bomb, you hate trains right? With this, you can get rid of them," Mello explained cheerfully.

Near looked at the man as if he were mad, which he probably was, "You're crazy, I love trains, I've been riding them all my life."

"Then why do you look so sad whenever you get on? Why are you always alone?" Mello cocked his head, caressing Near's face.

No, what was this person saying. He's just fine on his own, he likes taking the train, he said to himself. The railway accepted him when no one else would. It didn't matter young, old, rich, poor, crazy or a sad little orphan nobody wanted, the trains welcomed everyone. It never judged, never got upset, never yelled. But then again it also never held him, never kissed him, never loved him back. That's just how the train was, it never felt anything, it's cold, lifeless, much like himself, and maybe that was the only true reason he ever liked it.

"Don't cry Near," Mello said softly, placing the controller in Near's hands. "Just hit the button if it hurts you so much."

"I can't," Near bit his lips, "This is crazy."

"The only crazy is denying yourself happiness, come on Near, I can make you happy," the blonde promised without batting an eyelash.

Make him happy? Near stared at the man who claimed to be in love with him, enough to stalk him down and violate him, the man who probably murdered his molesters and built a bomb after somehow managing to figure out that Near hated train even though he himself hadn't known. Thinking about it, was there anyone else in the world who knew him which Near could say the same of? Had any of them ever told him they loved him, protected him when he needed or even remembered to get a gift for his birthday? Even the railway only made him observant, objective and emotionless, but never truly happy. He had been dying little by little, and now comes along someone who fell in love with him even without ever saying a word to him, letting someone like that go, wouldn't that be the ultimate form of madness?

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Near demanded, wiping his eyes.

"Of course not," Mello placed his hands on Near over the phone, "Even death won't do us apart."

Near managed a little smile, taking a deep breath before hitting the button, expecting a large explosion but was greeted with silence.

"Come on," Mello ushered, taking Near's hand and leading them out of the bathroom to a now evacuated train. They walked out hand in hand towards the police line where a policeman met them.

"Sorry, he fainted in the bathroom," Mello spoke for the two of them, getting both of them behind the yellow line.

"It's a good thing you got out in time, there's been a tipoff about a bomb, this place is being evacuated," the policeman explained, shooing them away quickly.

They walked down the steps and out of the station before Near looked back, confused about what was going on.

"Be patient, it'll happen," Mello flash a crooked smile, kissing his hand. "In three, two, one-"

KABOOM!

The explosion went off one after another, rupturing the railway from both sides of the station for miles and miles, the trains leaping five feet off the ground, and smashing to smithereens.

The fire from the impact reflected red in Near's dark eyes as tears ran down his cheeks, thinking back about the night his mother left him on the train alone and never came back for him. Maybe he had been trapped on that train all along, waiting for someone to finally take his hand and lead him out. He held on to the hand in his own tighter, wishing he'd never had to let go.

* * *

><p>So, I don't really know how or why I managed to write something like this, but I hope someone might've enjoyed that. I was swaying between writing a sad or sexy train ride, but somehow it turned out this way. It's probably because I went a day without internet, lol, first world problems, am I right? So I don't really know what kind of explanation I should make or why I feel like I owe an explanation, but yeah, writing this made me sort of embarrassed, dunno why. I'm sorry if the quality's not there, but I hope you guys will like it. I know I'm rusty. Anyways, please R&amp; R!<p> 


End file.
